


Don't let me go

by PyroQuill



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013), Titanic (1997)
Genre: 1910s, Alternate Universe - The Great Gatsby Fusion, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, But really he's just nervous about homophobes because ppl r mean, Character Death, Cute, Daisy suspects but she thinks it's adorable, Dead People, Eventual Smut, F word, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Maybe a sequel?, Nick has some social anxiety, Nick is smol gay boi, RMS Titanic, Slurs, Stealing Glances, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, These two need to be protecc, They fail at hiding their adoration for each other, Tom's a homophobic ass, no editing we die like men, seriously, who knows - Freeform, yeet tom into the sun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroQuill/pseuds/PyroQuill
Summary: The Great Gatsby Titanic AU, but NATSBY IS REAL BOYSNick Carraway goes on an over seas vacation with his cousin, her husband and Jordan Baker. Low and behold, Mr.Carraway is gay, and due to past incidents, needs to show people he's straight, or nothing good will come to him. So he proposes to Jordan. The group takes the RMS TITANIC back to New York, Nick dreading his future. Little does he know that he will meet his true love on this ship of dreams, and know love little are blessed to experience.





	1. The Ship Of Dreams

I push open the door of the dark automobile that had driven us to the docs, grateful to finally be able to stretch my stiff legs. 

"Oi! Watch were you put that stuff!" Tom barks.

I glance to my left, seeing my cousin's ass of a husband yelling at the poor driver, who had accidentally dropped one of our suitcases. Most likely Tom's seeing as how red in the face he got. Sighing, I stick my hands into the pockets of my dress pants, and I wander towards the docs were people were making their way alongside the ship, admiring her.

"Nick!!" A slender arm winds itself through mine, and Jordan is suddenly walking beside me. "Going on a walk without me?" The brunette pouted. "I just wanted to get a closer look at the ship." I said, glancing down at my fiance. Jordan lifts up her chin, eyeing the cruise liner that towered above us. "I think it's quite lovely." She said after a while of inspecting it.

"Well I think it's dreadful." Daisy piped up, she and Tom had caught up with us, our baggage handler trying in vain to push through the throng of people to keep up. 

"Oh, why is that?" Jordan asked, her perfectly manicured eyebrows pushed together into a frown. 

"It's a SHIP for goodness's sake, imagine all the rats!" She shuddered, pressing closer to Tom, who rested one of his large hands on Daisy's shoulder. 

"We won't have to worry about rats, Daisy we are staying in first class." Daisy let out a little sigh of relief, but this didn't stop her from making more points and jabs at the Grand ship to Jordan, who leaned her head closer to the other woman's. 

It was Tom's idea really, to take TITANIC back home to New York. It was said to be the largest cruise liner ever built. With lush, first class rooms, fine dining, bars, grand staircases and even, much to Jordan's delight, a pool. Personally, I wasn't too keen on going on this ship. Sure it had all of these grand things, but all good things end bad I have learned from my past experiences, and this ship...it wasn't giving me a good feeling. 

When we walked on board, a man took out tickets and gave us the keys to our rooms. I politely thanked him as he handed me my key, and I followed Daisy, Tom and Jordan through the ships corridors. The carpet was a deep maroon with golden swirls designing it, it was thick and plush, silencing our footsteps. I feel someone prod my shoulder, and turn to a bored looking Daisy. 

"Let's go watch the people on the docs before we set sail." She said, taking my hand. Tom glanced over his shoulder. 

"We will join you two in a bit, I want to make sure that guy brought our bags to the rooms." He said gruffly. I lifted my hand and nodded, then let Daisy lead my down the hall. I'm pretty sure we got lost while searching for the deck, finally finding our way after asking a servant, who pointed us in the right direction with one of those bright fake smiles. We strolled over to the railing, looking down at the people lined up on the docs, waving to the people on the ship, who in turn waved back. I let my eyes drift over the crowd of people. The ship let out a shrill whistle, signalling it's soon departure, Daisy let out one of her dainty laughs and raised her arm, waving to the crowd. My eyes latch on two men, both looked about my age. The one in lead, a blond, raced ahead to the gangplank, which was about to be lifted up for departure. I tilted my head, watching with interest as they skidded to a halt, talking with one of the ships men and thrusting their tickets at them. After a quick exchange, the man waved them forward with a slightly annoyed look, and grinning the two ran inside. 

"Nick!" I was jolted out of my daze, and brought my attention back to Daisy. "Nick." She repeated. "Wave at the people, it's quite fun!" Daisy smiled and waved more vigorously. "Goodbye!!" She called to the crowd. I halfheartedly joined in, my mind drifting back to the blonde haired boy. He looked quite attractive, from what little time I got to look at him.

Tom and Jordan never joined us, but I didn't mind. Me and Daisy spent a few hours wandering around the deck of the ship, talking about anything. 

I start at the plate the waiter set before me, after saying a quick thank you of course, must be polite. It didn't look very tasteful, it was just a snack sized thing, really. A small piece of meat, sprinkled with some fancy seasoning and garnish. Personally I would take a simple sandwich over any fine dining foods. "Aren't you going to eat?" Jordan asked, looking from me to my plate, then back. I didn't reply, reaching for my glass, downing what was left. As soon as I set it down, a waiter immediately walked up and refilled it, that I didn't mind at all. Jordan pursed her lips, and picked at her own meal. Daisy and Tom sat across from us, discussing what they were to do once we got back.

"Oh!" Daisy exclaimed suddenly, making me start in suprise. "We have to plan for you two's wedding!" She said, clapping her hands together, looking at me and Jordan, excitement gleaming in her eyes. I suppress a sigh, really not in the mood to discuss that topic. The only reason why I was to marry Jordan was to shoot down Tom's (and others at that) suspicions of were my sexual attractions lay. I have had too many close calls in the past, it would of been only a matter of time before the cat was out of the bag. I look up from my plate to see everyone staring at me expectatly. "U-um what?" I ask, feeling my face heat up, I hadn't caught a single word that they had said after I heard 'wedding'. Jordan sighed, laying her napkin neatly on the table. 

"I SAID, we should have an outdoors wedding, with flowers, I'm thinking mostly Cala Lillys." 

"Oh, Cornflowers would add such a lovely contrast!" Daisy added, which Jordan nodded to in agreement. I look over to Tom, hoping he would help stop this conversation, I was even tempted to bring up one of his favorite rantings about being the 'dominate race' even though I hated that. No, instead the dumbass was staring at a highly attractive woman across the room, who was casting him long side glances. Fifty bucks I know were he's going later tonight. I quickly stand up, politely excusing myself to the restroom. But I didn't go to the bathroom. Instead, I slipped out of the room and walked down the hall, stepping out into the night. The cool ocean breeze tugged at my slicked back hair, managing to tease away a few loose strands to fall in my face, but I didn't care. After about ten minutes of aimless wandering, I found myself at the stern. I wrapped my fingers around the chilled railings, leaning over to watch the water that was being churned up from the ships propellers. 

Suddenly, the quiet became too much. Usually I enjoyed being alone, usually curled up with a book, hearing the patter of the rain on a window pane. But now the silence and loneliness came crashing down on me. My grip on the railing tightened, as my sight swam with unshed tears. This wasn't how I wanted my life to go...I didn't ask to be apart of this rich, lavish life that I would soon have when I marry Jordan. I just want a small home. Hell, I just want someone who I love to share my life with, I don't care what we would have. 

"Why..." I question the water below me. A thought pushes itself forward. Maybe if I just, jumped off the back, I'd be happier. I question that, thinking how would jumping make everything better. The thought only came up with, you wouldn't have to hide who you were if your dying in the oceans grip. I stare blankly down, and slowly lift my leg, about to step over the railing.

"What are you doing, old sport?"

I whirl around, balancing precariously on top of the guard rail, one leg hanging over the ship. "Nothing..." I mumble, ducking my head. If there was a time Nick, now..but when I look back up at the man, I realize it was the same one I watched run on to the ship earlier that day...

"Hey..." He said, frowning in concern, as if he actually cared about what I was to do. "Hey, take my hand, you don't want to do that." He said, slowly advancing towards me, like someone trying to approach a startled horse. 

"How do you know what I'm doing. I could just be having a bit of fun, trying to see how much of a good balancer I am." I reply back, some what bitter. 

"I highly doubt that old sport." He scoffed. He stopped, about an arms length away from me, both of us regarding each other. 

"What's your name?" He asked.

"...Nick. Nick Carraway." I said. The voice in my head screamed at me again, but I pushed it away, my focus now on this man. 

"Nick...well I'm Jay Gatsby." He said, taking another tentative step towards me, I didn't move. "Nick, please come off that railing.. you really don't want to do this. Whatever it is that's upset you, it's not worth it."

I glance down at the roaring water below me, then back at Gatsby. He's right...the realization hit me, and I felt sick suddenly. Oh God. I shakily lifted my leg over the railing, hopping back down on the deck. I stumbled, and I felt hands grab my waist, steadying me. I turn to meet the bright, crystal blue eyes of Gatsby. Our breath mixed in the crisp air, and I sucked in a breath quickly. He was gorgeous. A dark blush bloomed over his cheeks, and he released me from his grip. I felt the blood rush to my face and I ducked my head, mumbling a quick thank you. 

Gatsby was watching me, now with curiosity. He glanced over his shoulder, as if worried that someone would walk up to us. "It's getting pretty cold out here." He commented after a while, and I look up, nodding in agreement. A sudden gust of frigid air blew against me, and I shivered, wishing I would of grabbed my coat before I went outside. Gatsby seemed to notice this, for he immediately removed his coat, wrapping it around my shoulders. I shook my head, shrugging it off and trying to give it back, but the blonde wouldn't have it. "No, keep it, you look more cold than I am. And I have another one in my cabin." He added, before I could object. Giving him a lopsided smile, I accepted the coat back, sliding my arms into the sleeves. 

"But are you sure? I have plenty of-" I was cut off by him taking a step closer, shaking his head. "Hey, it's fine old sport." He said, leaning forward, our faces extremely close. 

"I-i uh.." I stammered, suprised, yet silently enjoying the close quarters. He grinned, and stepped back. I had to suppress the urge to follow him, wanting to be close to him, it was a sudden need, and it slightly scared me.

"Nick!! What are you doing out here for God's sake it's freezing!!" We both turn to see an annoyed Tom stalking up to us. Gatsby quickly stepped back farther, eyes downcast. 

"Oh, sorry Tom." I said, shuffling my feet uncomfortably. He looks over my shoulder, frowning down at Gatsby. 

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Oh, this is Gatsby. Gatsby, this is Tom Buchanan. Tom, Gatsby." I say.

Tom grunts, his usual greeting to other men, and turns to me. "Jordan and Daisy were wondering if you wanted to play a little pool." 

I glance back at Gatsby, who looks very uncomfortable in this situation. "I-i ..." Gatsby's head is turned away from us, seemingly interested in the deck floor. "Sure. Yes I'll be there right away." I say after a while, though personally I didn't want to leave Gatsby. Tom nodded and turned around, hurrying back inside the ship, were it was warm, and filled with people. Ugh. I started to follow, but a hand quickly stopped me in my tracks.

"Meet me at the the benches on the star board side, tomorrow afternoon." He whispered, eyes gleaming in the dim. I blink, then smile back at him. 

"Okay." I whisper back, and with a satisfied hum, he slides his hand down my back, then walks off. I watch him go, a shiver racing down my spine. And it wasn't from the cold.


	2. It's a date

"Nick." Gatsby uttered breathlessly, mouthing at my neck. He grazed his teeth over the base of my collar bone, and I gripped the back of his shirt, trying in vain to muffle my moan.

"Jay, please." I whimper, trying to press against him, to close up what little space there was between our bodies. God he knew how to do this pretty damn good. Gatsby's hands slid down my bare stomach, the pads of his fingers tracing invisible lines. He broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to mine. Lust burned in his beautiful blue hued eyes, and it made me breathless.

"Whatever you want, old sport." He replied back huskly.

My eyes fly open, and I lay staring at the roof of mine and Jordan's cabin. It's was only a dream... dammit. I shift my gaze over to Jordan, who slept soundly beside me, unaware of what was happening in the real world. I sighed, carding my fingers through my messy hair. I've only met this man once, and already I want to... I closed my eyes again, wishing for that dream to return, for me to be back in his arms. Touching, loving.. It never came.

I woke up a few hours later to the sound of people moving about the cabin. Letting out a tired groan, I flop onto my side, my eyes creaking open to a squint. A stout maid was scurrying about the brightly lit room, tidying up things that Jordan or I discarded on the floor. But not carelessly, I'm never that. I slowly sit up, rubbing my eyes and letting out a huge yawn. The maid glanced over at me, and hurried over.

"Good morning Mr. Carraway!!! Mr and Mrs Buchanan already left for brunch." She said, smiling. It was almost noon? Had I really slept in that late?

"Thank you." I said, smiling back. The maid blushed and nodded, quickly turning around and leaving the room, closing the door with a soft click.  
I managed to get dressed and down to brunch by the time the others were almost done.

"Well, somebody must've slept good!" Said Tom as I sat down at the empty spot at the table. I only mumbled in response, reaching for the coffee.

"Anyway." Daisy said, I was thinking we should check out the bar, I heard it's quite lovely."

"Or the swimming pool, I would love to see how they managed that." Jordan replied, looking around and giving us a look of disbelief. "What about you, Nick?" She asked.

"Oh, um I was just going to walk around the deck, maybe lounge in one of the chairs." I reply, already feeling the effects of the coffee.

"Nick, you should come swimming with us!" Daisy said, leaning forward. I set down the now empty cup, tracing the rim with the tip of my index finger.

"Actually, I had something planned this afternoon." I reply slowly, avoiding my cousins gaze. Daisy sighed but didn't chase after it. The table was quiet, until Tom loudly cleared his throat, making us all start.  
"Well, join us later if you can." He said, standing up. I nodded, Daisy and Jordan standing up as well, following him. "See you later, Nick." Jordan said, brushing her hand across my back as she swept by. I watched them go, then got up myself, hurrying in the opposite direction.

I wandered around the deck for not long, Gatsby's bright blonde hair was easy to pick out. He was sitting on one of the benches near the front of the ship, leg bouncing and hands clasped in his lap. "Hello." I said as I walked up to him. Gatsby glanced up, and flashed me a radiant smile, standing up quickly.  
"You came old sport!" He exclaimed.

" 'course I would." I replied, returning his obvious excitement with a grin of my own. We stood there in silence for a beat, watching other passengers pass by. At some point we had a little game of chase, in which I'd glance at him, and he glanced at me, and I would smile and look away. We did this for some time, emitting little giggles every time one of us would look away. I had NO idea what we were doing, but I enjoyed it in a way.

"Shall we take a stroll?" He asked after five minutes into our little game.

"Oh sure." I replied and we fell in step, walking in an aimless pattern around the deck.

"So old sport." He started, glancing over at me with those brilliant blue eyes. "What brings you aboard this beauty of a ship?" The smile on my face fades a bit, and I glance out towards the ocean.

"Just on my way home." I say, not mentioning my engagement to Jordan at all. For some reason, I got the feeling that if I mentioned that, Gatsby would shy away, and loose this, well, whatever this was. But I liked it too much to risk it. "What about you?"

"Same as you." He said, glancing over at me with that bright, care free smile of his that in the short time I have known him I'd grown to cherish. "That man from last night...Tom?" I nodded in affirmation. "Tom, is he..?" Gatsby trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

"Oh, Tom is just my Cousin's husband." I said, and Gatsby nodded, going back to looking ahead, seemingly pleased with this answer. We spent most of the day on the deck, switching between lounging on one of the many benches to walking around. We talked about everything and nothing. Sharing past stories of our lives, or just random things we heard. I learned that Gatsby had family, back in the States. Colorado I believe he said.. in turn I told him that I was born and raised in Minnesota, but moved to New York to sell bonds, and make a living. I told him about Daisy and Tom and how Tom couldn't keep his dick in his pants. Gatsby found that last statement VERY humorous, and started laughing hysterically.

"So, will you be returning back to Colorado." I asked, after we sat down on another bench, this time towards the front of the ship. Gatsby scrunched his eyebrows.  
"Probably not... I left for a reason. I didn't want to be dirt poor, living off on some small dirt farm. I want to." He paused. "I want to live a better life. I'm sorry I just explained that terribly, old sport-"

"No no I understand what your trying to say." I replied quickly, my hand resting on his arm. Gatsby glanced at the hand then to me, a smile growing on his face. We sat there staring at each other, before I slowly removed my hand, feeling my face heat up. Suddenly the little voice in my head scolded me. We were in public, what if some one saw...? I whirl around, before letting out a loud sigh of relief, not a soul was near us. I shifted a ways away from him though anyways, and tried to ignore the confused look on Gatsby's face.

"Old sport?"

I glance up at him and smile slightly. "I'm fine, sorry." I say softly, and return my gaze to the right, watching the sun as it dipped below the horizon, it's light casting a bright reflection on the waves below, making it look like both the sky and sea were on fire.

"It's beautiful." I say, and I hear Gatsby humm in agreement.

"Would you like to accompany me to dinner tomorrow night?" I blurt out, twisting around to look at him. Gatsby's eyes light up in excitement, then quickly dim.

"I'm afraid I have no suit old sport." He admitted.

"You can just use one of mine. I'm sure we can find you one." I reply quickly. If none of my suits fit him, hell I'd resort to stealing one for him. He would look quite dashing in one, one would have to admit. I suddenly remember that one of Daisy's friends was also on the ship, and she had a son. She HAD to have at least some suits with her.  
"One of my cousins friends is on the ship. I can ask her tomorrow if she wouldn't mind terribly in lending me one of her son's."

Gatsby grinned, standing up. "Ok, then it sounds like a date." He said, holding out one of his calloused hands. I grab it, and he pulled me up.

"It's a date." I replied softly, my eyes locking onto his. He let go of my hand, and I stepped back somewhat reluctantly. C'mon Nick, what do you think was going to happen.  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, slowly walking backwards.

"Yeah, I'll send our Butler to you with the suit." I called after him. Giving me a thumbs up, he turned around and waltzed away, hands shoved deep in his pockets. I watch him go until he rounds a corner, and I slowly make my way back to my room, I didn't feel like eating tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( Sorry for such a short chapter guys, I wanted to get this one published. I sat in one of the church closets and finished this because boredom XD. I promise the next chapter will be longer and more interesting ;) ))


	3. The man in pink

I stroll down the corridors of the ship, taking my sweet little time to get back to mine and  
Jordan’s room. I was quite pleased with myself, on asking Gatsby to dinner. Usually I wasn’t  
one for first moves, smooth ones at that either. Yes, it was a little rushed, but it worked. I  
pushed open the door, and was greeted thankfully by an empty room. Letting out a light sigh, I fell onto my bed, grinning up at the ceiling like a love struck girl.

“Master Carraway?”

“Ah! I was just about to look for you!" I say, smiling to the Butler. I leap off the bed and walked over to the wardrobe, pushing aside Jordan’s evening dresses and blouses. I pull out a light pink suit, almost white if you were standing in the sunlight. I turn and hand the Butler the suit. “Would you mind delivering this to…” I trail off, realizing that I never asked for Gatsby’s room number. Drat!

“Ah, just give me a name and I can find them.” He said folding the suit neatly over his arm.

“Um, Gatsby.” I say, and the butler nods, walking briskly out of the room. “Thank you kindly!” I  
call after him, but he is already gone. Again alone, I decide to just go to bed early tonight,  
anything to make tomorrow come faster.

~~~~~~~~~~~

A knock on the door makes me start, damn I was just about to fall asleep. Grumbling I pull  
myself out of bed, shuffling over to the door while letting out a quiet hiss as the floor was like ice. “Hey old sport, it’s late at night I don’t know what you-” I stop talking when I see a butler standing outside in the hall, a suit hanging on his arm.

“Master Carraway sent this for tomorrow’s dinner.” He said, handing the suit over to me, which I accept.

“Oh, thank you.” I say, quickly smiling.  
The butler nods and begins walking back up the hall, back to the rich part of the ship. My fellow  
third class passengers stare at the butler in confusion, others glare. I quickly retreat into my  
room, not wanting them to see that I was acquainted with him.

“Hey watchya got there Gatsby?”

I set the suit on a chair, smoothing out a crease. “It’s a suit, old sport.” I say, glancing up at the  
top bunk, where my bunk mate is staring down at me with curiosity.

"No like, what’s it for? You meeting up with some rich lady?”

“Mmm, not exactly.” I say, turning away so he doesn’t see my smile. Thanks to modern society, people like me weren't very welcome. The guy who shared my room seemed like an open minded guy, but you couldn’t be too careful. It was usually best kept to yourself.

“Eh, I can tell you don’t wanna tell me, but I bet it has something to do with a lady.” He says in  
humor, and rolls over.

I rub one of the sleeves of the suit between my fingers. It felt so soft, so smooth. The pink  
definitely was different, no doubt he would stand out among the typical black and white suits, but nonetheless it was a gorgeous suit. I change into my night wear and crawl into bed, my thoughts drifting to Nick.

~~~~~~~~~

I woke up the next morning, early morning sunlight filtering through the curtains. Daisy and the others must have returned after I fell asleep, because I turn my head to the right to see Jordan, fast asleep. Not wanting to disturb her, knowing she would end up being crabby in the morning if I woke her early, I decided to content myself in the luxury of daydreaming. Though it didn’t take long for those thoughts to wander over to Gatsby. I tried picturing what he would look like in that suit, though my imagination could not surpass what he looked like in real life. That man was truly gorgeous. A quiet voice snaps me from my thoughts, and I glance over to see Jordan rubbing her eyes.

“Oh good morning Jordan, how was last night?” I ask, sitting up.

“Mmmm, it was lovely, we made some friends and stayed in their room until early in the  
morning. Such lovely people, you should of really stayed with us, there was drinks for days.

“Ah, well i’m sad I missed it, by the sounds of it you guys had great fun.” I lied, but pretended I  
truly was sad about missing that. She smiles up at me.

“Well, i’m sure after dinner tonight they would love our company again. I can have our maid ring them up later.” She sat up as well, leaning over to kiss me. I of course have to reciprocate or else she will suspect, grimacing slightly. Just pretend its Gatsby I thought, and that definitely  
helped. Maybe even too much, because I slipped my tongue into her mouth, curling my fingers into her messy hair.

“Nick!” Jordan gasped in surprise. I immediately pulled back, mentally slapping myself. “That  
was new.” She said breathlessly. Thankfully, the door that connected our room to Tom and  
Daisy’s was thrown open, and Daisy skips in.

“Good morning you two! Oh it’s such a lovely morning don’t you think?” She said, throwing open the curtains. Jordan threw up a hand to block the light, narrowing her eyes, but they twinkled.

“Good morning Daisy, and yes quite a lovely day.” She replied, dragging herself out of the bed. I got up as well, grabbing the clothes I set out last night and walking into the bathroom. Since I really didn’t have to dress up until later tonight, I decided to go casual today. Just a dark blue sweater, black dress pants and shoes. I emerge from the bathroom, Daisy and Jordan are already dressed and working on their makeup. Well, mostly Daisy, Jordan usually saves the makeup for later.

“Oh so this is where you all are.” Says Tom, striding into the room and over to Daisy, giving her a quick kiss and straightening his suit. “I got plans with that Dawson man from last night.” He said. “So looks like your stuck with the ladies Nick, hope that’s not a problem?”

“I didn’t have any plans.” I said flatly, annoyed that yet again Tom failed to ask me if I had  
anything I wanted to do. By myself.

"Oh don’t look so down Nicky, we can have our own fun.” Daisy says, linking her arm with mine.  
I give her a quick smile.

“Yeah, what shall we do then?”

"Well, I wouldn’t mind going for a swim.” Jordan said, rising to her feet.

“I thought you guys went yesterday?”

“Oh we just looked at the pool, we didn’t get in.” she replied.

“Awe but Jordan I worked so hard on my makeup! It would get ruined and then I would have to redo it all before dinner.” She heaved a dramatic sigh, and sat back down. But Jordan isn’t affected by Daisy’s usual show, and takes her gently by the arm.

“Oh come on Daisy, it won’t take you long to redo it, I’ll help you.” She said. Daisy, leaned back, and looked up at Jordan, then smiled.

“Okay I suppose then, let’s go swimming then!” She said and went into the next room to grab  
her swimsuit. Tom was already long gone by the time we were ready. We spent most of the day  
in the pool, the best part was barely anyone was in the pool room with us, so we had it pretty  
much to ourselves. It wasn’t until Tom found us that we got out and ready for dinner. I actually  
quite enjoyed that time in the pool, mostly because Jordan acted as if I was a friend, not her future husband. I had nothing against Jordan, she was a strong, beautiful woman, but I didn’t love her like she wants me to.

~~~~~~~~~~

I told the butler to retrieve Gatsby for dinner, and now I sit at our table, fiddling with my napkin  
anxiously. It sure was taking them a while. The couple that Daisy met the other night also joined us. Apparently the husband was a photographer, and was very adamant about showing me his portfolio, which I promised to stop by and see before the end of the voyage.

"What’s with this empty seat?” Tom asks, jabbing his fork at the empty chair beside me.

“Oh, I um, invited a friend of mine to dinner with us.” I replied, glancing up at him.

“That’s probably who he’s been hanging around with instead of us.” Daisy teases, and I look  
down at my plate, clearly my face proved it true because Daisy lets out one of her laughs that  
always gets the attention of others. It’s light and dainty, but makes you want to immediately  
want to know what made her laugh.  
Twenty minuets pass, and my anxiety starts spiking. Why on earth is it taking him so long? Did the Butler forget the room? I scan the room, and what I see takes my breath away. Gatsby is standing in the doorway of the dining room, looking around as if he were lost. His usually tousled hair was slicked back, except for a section of his bangs, which was curled to the side.The suit looked gorgeous on him. The way the lights shone on it almost made him shimmer. It takes me a moment to realize he caught my gaze and was slowly walking over to our table, picking his way through the tables. It wasn’t just me who noticed Gatsby. I caught women stealing glances at him, exchanging whispers behind gloved hands. The men noticed as well, though didn’t seem as pleased about it as the women.

“Ah Gatsby.” I say quickly, standing up. Everyone at the table looks up, blinking in surprise at  
the sudden appearance of Gatsby. “Everyone, this is Gatsby.” I say, waving a hand at him.  
Everyone says hello back politely. I pull back the empty chair for him, and he sits down,  
shooting me a quick smile.

“So this is the man who I saw with you the first night we were on this ship.” Tom says after a few beats of silence.

“Erm, yes.” I say.

“When I saw him, he didn’t look like the um, rich type.” He said, eyeing Gatsby with a skeptical  
look.

“Oh no, you are right about that sir, I am not rich. Nick over here was kind enough to lend me  
this suit.” He said. The table falls back into an awkward quiet, until Daisy leans forward, tilting her head.  
“So how did you come to meet Nick?” She asked. I froze, stealing a glance at Gatsby, who smiled.

“He was wandering around the deck, and we just bumped into each other.” He said, looking  
over at me with a twinkle in his impossibly blue eyes. I knew he wasn’t going to tell them of my  
attempt to jump off the back of the ship, but still, I was afraid. When I met his gaze again, he  
seemed to tell me with his eyes that ‘It’s alright, I wouldn’t tell anyone'. The rest of the dinner went without incident, though I think Daisy caught us looking at each other excessively. Gatsby politely excused himself from the table an hour later, saying he was grateful for the dinner, but he must go as he felt tired. Daisy and Jordan smiled and waved goodbye, even asking for hugs. Tom gruffly said goodbye, and I smiled for the hundredth time to him. “See you later Gatsby.” I said.

"Yeah, see you later.” He said, putting emphasis on later. I blink, was he trying to tell me  
something? He grinned, and after a final wave he walked out of the room.

“Well he was very nice.” Jordan commented, taking a sip from her wine glass. I hummed in  
agreement. He was definitely telling me something. I stand up too quickly, making the table shake slightly. “I don’t feel too well, I might just head back to the room.” I say and start walking  
away.

“Oh poor Nick, i’ll come with you…” Daisy says, folding her napkin neatly and starts to rise from  
her chair.

“Oh no, it’s fine Daisy stay here with the others, I just had a bit too much to drink.” I lied. “I’m just  
going to lay down, you would be bored.” She sat back down, looking slightly relieved. I make my  
way over to the exit, feeling the eyes of the people at the table burning into my back. Was it too obvious that I was ditching them? As soon as I left the room I felt relief wash over me. Finally. I look around, trying to find Gatsby in the crowd, but I couldn’t spot the pink suit among the black and white ones. You'd think it would be an easy feat. I start climbing the grand staircase when I see him. He’s leaning against the wall, watching me with a smile.

“So old sport, want to go to a real party?”

((hey look long chapter like I promised!!))


	4. Flight

I follow Gatsby through the maze of halls down to the lower class of the ship. He would definitely be walking me back because I had no clue as to where I was, every hall was the same; white walls, white doors with silver handles. Bright lights that were just a bit TOO bright, and the occasional fire hatchet. Occasionally we got a look from others, some glaring at us as we were dressed up, but most were kind, even curious. 

"Not much farther now, old sport." Gatsby said with a quick side glance to me. And sure enough, as we rounded the corner to a decently large corridor, which I assumed was where it connected to a mess hall I could hear voices and a lively band coming from a half opened door. My gaze snapped back to Gatsby, who returned mine with a grin. "Hope you don't mind being in a crowded space-" he said and pushed open the large door. I blinked and slowly stepped inside, Gatsby standing beside me. I was right, it was some sort of mess hall, or at least a gathering area of sorts. Passengers of both third and second classes mingled in the spacious room. The band was stationed towards the middle where a wooden platform rose above the floor, being used as a stage no doubt. With the sound of beer mugs clinking and laughter, along with the warm lights, the room had an almost homey feel. I was snapped out of my daze when I saw Gatsby pick up a little girl, swinging her around while she let out squeals of laughter. 

I stood by politely, watching the two a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. Gatsby was just so gentle and caring to this little girl, it was honestly the most endearing and cutest thing I had ever seen. Gatsby stopped spinning and set her down, and she staggered around from the dizziness. 

"Nick this is Cora. Cora this is my friend Nick." He said, resting his hand on my shoulder. 

"Hello!" She chirped, eyes shining. 

"Hello Cora." I said in return, holding out a hand, which she took and shook with sunrising strength. 

"Nick, want a drink?" Gastby asked, and of course I accepted his offer. As Gatsby pushed his was through the crowd to get their drinks, I wandered off to were tables had been pushed into a corner and found a somewhat empty table, another older looking man was already sitting down. The man's gaze was focused on the dancers on the floor he didn't notice Nick standing across from him untill he cleared his throat. 

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" I asked, and he nodded, flashing me a toothy grin.

"Sure sure more da merr'r!" He exclaimed. He held out his hand as I sat down. "Names Wolfshiem." He said as I returned the handshake. 

"Nick Carraway." I replied, sitting back in the chair. 

"Ah I see you met my pal Wolfshiem!" Gatsby said, handing me a foaming mug of beer and sitting in the seat next to me. I nodded and took a experimental sip of the golden drink, and was surprised to find I quite enjoyed the taste. Usually I don't drink beer but, I'll make tonight an exception. I catch Gatsby eyeing me and I slowly lower the mug grinning at him. 

"What?" 

"Oh nothing, just watching you daintily sipping away." He said, smirking. "All manners you are, Nick Carraway."

I raised an eyebrow. Was he mocking me? Thinks I can't drink it all? Well, looks like I'll just have to prove him wrong. With that thought in mind, I tipped back the mug, draining it out in one swig. I slammed it down onto the metal table, maybe a bit too loudly, and sat back to admire the suprised look Gatsby was giving me.

"What Gatsby? Suprised? I may have manners but I can drink." 

Gatsby just shook his head, chuckling. 

~~~~~~

It was well past 11 at night, and after my fifth beer I could start feeling the buzz of the alcohol in my veins, our suit tops lay draped on the backs of our chairs. Everything seemed funnier, exciting and dazzling. Expecially Gatsby. It was just the two of us (Wolfshiem had left to 'use the res'room) when the band launched into a upbeat Irish jig. Gatsby's ocean blue eyes lit up and he leaped up, grabbing my hand. 

"C'mon old sport, let's dance!" He said, pulling me towards the raised platform. 

My eyes grew wide and I pulled back shaking my head quickly. "G-gatsby I don't dance." I said quickly.

"Oh come on it will be fun!" He said laughing, but didn't pull us any farther. I ducked my head feeling heat rush to my face, hoping nobody was staring because damm it I hated being the center of attention. "Hey, it's ok old sport. Just follow my lead okay?" He said, ducking his head low to try and look me in the eyes. I blinked and stared back, feeling his left arm wrap around my waist. His other hand brought up one of my free hands, our fingers lacing together. He gave me a quick ensuring smile and stepped back and started a little hop/sway dance. I immediately wraopedy arm around his upper back letting out a gasp of suprise. 

"Gastby! I don't know this dance!" I said, trying to mirrior his moves.

Gatsby let out a laughter than I swore could make the coldest of hearts melt. "It's okay old sport I don't either! Just go with it!"

We danced swiftly around the room amongst the others, and I slowly felt myself getting into it, a grin plastered on my face. Gatsby kept his eyes on mine, and the room seemed to fall away. Just us, skipping and hopping to a song. Just us. Suddenly he let go, grabbing my hand and pulled me to the platform. I could hear hollars and whistles as we stumbled onto the platform. 

"Gatsby! Wait!" I said in a panic, suddenly remembering where we were. 

"It's fine old sport, they dont care." 

But that wasn't what I was particularly worried about at the moment. I had some serious stage fright, there was no way I was going to dance in front of these people. But I looked back at Gatsby, who stood waiting for me to respond and I felt some of my nervs melt away. He seemed to sense this and grinned, and began to spin us around. 

"Gatsby!" I let out a shriek of laughter, our spinning becoming faster. He just let out a shout of laughter, eyes widening and golden hair flying.

The song ended on one long note and we halted, Gatsby quickly dipping me as roars of approval met my ears. I gaze up at the blond hovered above me, his face flushed and eyes lit with what I could only describe as boyish glee. I felt the sudden urge to just lean up and capture those soft, parted lips of his, but something held me back. He may be used to showing this kind of affection in public around these people, but I felt that fear starting to return. I was so used to having to hide my Sexuality from others that if I shown it the slightest bit I might get hurt. I quickly steped back, receiving a slightly dissapointed look from Gatsby, but he quickly covered it up with a smile.

We stepped off the platform, and retreived our coats and after bidding Cora and her Father goodbye, we walked out of the room, the party still as loud and crazy as when we got there hours before.

I was still a bit drunk from the many beers I had, so walking down the halls was, an experience. Gatsby had his arm around my waist and I draped mine across his shoulders, the two of us stumbling around and laughing if we messed up. Somehow we made it to the top deck, the cold Atlantic air tugging at our clothes. It was around one in the morning, nobody was on the deck. The night was silent except for the waves crashing against the sides of the ship. We wandered to the front, the moon hanging just above the horizon, it's pale glow making Gatsby's hair turn silver. When we reached the bow, I leaned on the railing, gazing out into the vast expanse of ocean.

"Nick..." I heard Gatsby mumer. I look behind me, giving him a smile. 

"Yeah?"

"Close your eyes."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Why?"

"Just do it. Please, trust me." He said. And the funny thing was I did, this man I met only the day before I trusted more than my own cousin. So I did, I closed my eyes, standing straight up. I felt Gatsby move to stand behind me, holding onto my waist. "Step up onto the railing." He whispered, and I did without a second thought. "Open your eyes..." He whispered, and I did, letting out a gasp. I felt as if I were flying.

"Gatsby... I'm-i'm flying...!" I laughed, twisting my head to glance back at him. He smiled back at me, and my gaze returned to the horizon. I slowly spread out my arms, feeling the cold wind flow under them. Gatsby slowly slid his hands up to my arms, and found my hands, our fingers entertwining immediately. I felt Gatsby rest his chin on my shoulder, his warm breath tickling the side of my neck. I looked down at him, and he glanced up, the tips of our noses brushing. My heart suddenly sped up, feeling as if it were about to leap out of my chest and jump overboard. I glanced down at his lips, then to his eyes. Oh his beautiful, ocean blue eyes that always filled with warmth whenever I looked at him. Our heads slowly tilted to the side, reaching for each other. And finally, our lips connected. I wanted to let out a cry of joy, I was kissing Gatsby. On the bow of the ship of dreams. It felt like I was in heaven, the world just ceased to exist, the rush of the waves faded away into nothing. The kiss was slow, our lips moving in sync. I opened my eyes when we pulled apart for air, our lips just barely touching. I let out a quiet laugh, and Gatsby joined, pressing his forhead to mine. 

And I knew, then and there Gatsby was the one I wanted to be with till the day I died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was shorter than the other ones!!! I was given the fandoms one braincell and got a spurt of motivation to finally finish this chapter lol 
> 
> I also felt bad for not updating, I've been pretty busy in life so hopefully now that that's all died down I can get more done with this!
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be a lil bit steamy so if that's not your cup of tea just skip over it ;)
> 
> ((Also yes I know the "flight scene" or whatever is at night, but I thought it would be cuter so fIGHT ME


	5. Iceberg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update! I got hit by writers block BIG time and just couldn't find the motivation to work on it. I finally sat down and worked up another chapter so hope you likey. Warning, some violence and the F word is thrown out there later so if you don't like that, just a warning. and WOW, I think I'm almost done with this fic?!

I slowly push open the door of the gymnasium, glancing back at Gatsby who flashed me and encouraging smile. The man was an exceptional lock picker and unlocked the door in a matter of seconds. The two of us slunk inside the dimly lit room, the only source of light was from the lights outside on deck and one by the door. Luckily at these early hours in the morning most of the ship was closed, so they had the whole room to themselves. Our mission; make it to the pool without tripping over the many exercise equipment that was scattered about. Not an easy feat. I let Gatsby take the lead, lacing my fingers with his as he slowly led us across the room. Occasionally we would stumble over something, resulting in us hunching over in a fit of giggles, while trying to shush each other even though there was really no need to be quiet. 

We managed to find the pool after a few more repeats of tripping and giggling. Reluctantly, I release Gatsby’s hand and began to remove my clothes, setting them in a neat pile underneath a seat. Clad in only my under shorts, I tentatively walked over to the edge of the pool, and taking a deep breath, I step off the edge and fall in. My body was immediately submerged in the water, bubbles surging upward to the surface. It was somewhat peaceful being underwater, it was dark and quiet. Well, it was, until I heard the muffled splash of Gatsby hopping in a few feet away from me. I decided it was probably a good idea to surface and get some air, and pushed upwards and broke the surface gasping for air. Gatsby had followed suit soon after and was swimming towards me. Our faint breathing and the slosh of the pool’s water was the only sound in the room. Gatsby stopped a foot away from me, and an idea popped into my head. Smiling, though I highly doubt he could see it in this light, I pushed off the bottom of the pool and drifted back. Gatsby let out an airy laugh and surged a bit forward, giving chase. 

“C’mon Gatsby, try and get me. Or, are you too slow?” I teased, and propelled myself back a bit more. Gatsby growled playfully, and suddenly pushed forward with much more force and was soon floating a mere few inches away from my face. Our eyes stayed locked, and Gatsby leans forward to capture my lips. This kiss.. It was different from the one we shared on the front of the boat. There was more force, more needing. I exhaled and kissed him back, instinctively wrapping my arms around his shoulders that were dappled with water droplets. Gatsby soon turned his attention to my neck, dragging his lips lightly down the side of my jaw and down to my adams apple. He began working on peppering my shoulder and throat with kisses, occasionally nipping here and there and soothing it with his tongue. I let my head rest against the side of the pool, closing my eyes in content. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pulling on my shoes, I cast a sidelong glance at Gatsby, who was struggling a bit with his tie. Giving up on the whole matter, he tosses it over his shoulder, eyes shifting to lock with mine. I laugh, ducking my head and start fiddling with the cuffs of my sleeves. I hear Gatsby shuffle over to me and rested a hand on my shoulder, swooping down to give me a quick kiss on the cheek. “What are you thinking about love?” He mumbles. I feel my face heat up at the pet name and gaze up at him. 

“Hmm, nothing.. Just thinking..” I reply, and Gatsby hums in response. 

“We should probably return to our rooms.” he says, and I can hear the regret in his voice. “I’d let you stay in my room, but I bunk with someone else and, I don’t know how they stand on these things..” 

I only nod in understanding. Standing up, I lead the way to the door that would take us back to the deck of the ship. Before I reach for the door handle, Gatsby catches my hand. Turning around I give him a questioning look.

“Nick.. sometime before we part ways, you must give me a way of means to contact you.” the blond says, almost pleading. Just as I opened my mouth to reply, we both feel the boat lurch. Letting out a gasp of surprise I stumble, grabbing onto the door for support. A loud grinding noise floods my ears and I look to Gatsby, who’s eyes have grown wide in shock. It goes on for a while and then slowly fades off, in the distance we could hear a few people shouting. 

“What was that…?” I ask, frowning. Gatsby bit his lip, worried. 

“I don’t know… but it didn’t sound too good….”

Gatsby pokes his head out the door, making sure the coast was clear before they left the room. Closing the now locked door behind them, we wandered around to the starboard side. The deck was covered with ice chunks, which some of the passengers kicked around like a game. Two workers were standing by the railing, leaning over to peer at something below. Glancing at Gatsby, I head over to the two men. 

“Hey, do you know what happened?” I ask, and the two glance over at me, worry flashing in their eyes.

“We just hit an Iceberg sir.” He replies, and the other nodded in confirmation. 

“But.” The other adds. “Titanic is unsinkable, there shouldn’t be too much to worry about. She has flood compartments so we should be able to stay afloat long enough for help to arrive.”

Gatsby bumps me with his elbow and nods in the other direction, away from the growing crowd of passengers to see what happened. 

“Gatsby, I need to go check on my cousins and-” I pause, feeling my pulse quicken. I almost gave away that Jordan was my bride to be. “-friend, to see that they are all well. Can you come with me?” 

Gatsby hesitates, then nods. Letting out a sigh of relief I hurry over to the nearest door inside the ship, Gatsby now trailing behind. Rounding a corner, I crash into someone going the opposite direction. “Oh! I’m sorry!” I exclaim, only to realize it is Daisy. She takes a few steps back in surprise, grabbing at the wall. Her eyes then light up in recognition, and she grins.

“Nick! Oh I was just going out to look for you, where have you been? Jordan has been worried so-” She coos, and takes me by the elbow, leading me towards our shared rooms. Gatsby lets out an uncomfortable cough, and I glance back at him. “Gatsby come with us it’s fine.” I say. Gatsby, not looking too sure, follows me and Daisy anyway.

“Did you hear that loud noise a few minutes ago?” I ask Daisy, who looks at me with a blank expression before a little ‘oh’ sound in realization. “Yeah, It sounded like it came from outside the boat, but we couldn’t for the life of us figure out what it was.” She replies.

“We hit an Iceberg.” I say, and Daisy lets out a gasp of surprise. “Really? Are you sure?”

I nod. “Me and Gatsby were up on the deck when it happened, there was ice everywhere.”

Daisy shook her head, looking down the hall in worry. We stopped outside our rooms, and Daisy let go of my arm, and pushed open the door. Me and Gatsby follow her inside, and my eyes find Jordan, who is sitting on our bed talking animatedly with a bored looking Tom. “I found him.” Daisy says, and wanders over to Jordan, sitting down beside her friend. 

“Nick! Where have you been it's almost four in the morning!” Jordan exclaims, hurrying over to me. She slips her hand into mine and leans close, looking up at me in worry. I can feel Gatsby stiffen beside me. I can’t push away Jordan, not in front of Daisy and Tom, but if I don’t…. Gatsby would get upset. I feel myself begin to sweat, and the tell tale signs of an oncoming anxiety attack start to show. 

“What's this buffoon doing here?” Tom barks, pointing a finger at Gatsby. Jordan now seems to realize the extra person and peeks over at him with raised eyebrows. 

“Me and Gatsby were just out on a stroll on deck.” I reply, feeling a bit annoyed that now, of course, of all times, he had to be drunk. When Tom was drunk, he could be a real asshole. 

“On a stroll my ass.” Tom spat. Striding over he pushes me and Jordan aside, getting into Gatsby’s face. 

“Tom, lay off him!” I snap. Jordan, sensing a fight slowly backed up so she was standing next to an anxious looking Daisy. Tom ignores me and sneers at Gatsby. 

“Who goes on strolls at four in the morning? No one.” He barks. “Stroll is just a simple cover up for what you two were really doing. I’m so disgusted that I can’t even say it.”

Gatsby’s eyes flash, and he takes a step to the side to try and get away from the wall, but Tom raises a hand, slamming him back against the wall. Gatsby lets out a grunt of pain, and winces.

“You.. have no right to accuse Nick of lying..” He hisses. 

“Actually, I do.” Tom replies. “If it means that I can help him stop this, this sick act that you forced upon him.”

I stand there staring at Tom, a rage that I had never felt before rose up in me and I take a step towards him, fists clenched. “Gatsby didn’t force me to do anything.” I say. Part of me is horrified for admitting where my interests lie, and the other is pleased, I was finally able to stand up and just say it. Tom stares at me with a dumbfounded look, his face red from all the alcohol and anger.

“I don’t believe you.” He growls then turns his attention back to Gatsby, raising his hand and forming it into a fist. Gatsby tenses, readying himself for the blow. 

“Stop!” I cry out, and lunge for Tom, grabbing onto his raised arm and pulling it down. Tom snarls and throws me off. I stumble backwards and hit the dresser behind me, and I hear Jordan let out a gasp. Tom throws a punch at Gatsby, who was looking at me with a worried expression. Tom’s fist hit him just above his right eye. The force made his head smack into the wall. Letting out a gasp of pain his hand flies to his head, caressing the spot that Tom had punched. Tom goes in for another and Gatsby falls to the ground, wheezing. Letting out a growl of anger he lunges forward and grabs Tom by the knees, making the other topple to the floor. I’m stuck in one spot, staring at the two in horror. 

A knock at the door makes the two stop. It was dead silent in the room, the only sound was Tom and Gatsby’s labored breathing from the fight. 

“Excuse me?” A muffled voice called out. Daisy looked around, seeing that nobody was going to move in the next few seconds she rose and walked over to the door. Standing outside was a maid, arms laden with life jackets. “The captain ordered a practice drill.” She said, handing Daisy the life jackets carefully. “Put these on and go up to the deck and wait there.” The maid instructs. Daisy only gives her a slight nod and a soft ‘okay’ in response before closing the door. By now Gatsby and Tom had stood up, glaring at each other. Daisy drops the life jackets on the bed and gingerly holds one up, peering at it before putting it on.

I snap out of my trance and hurry over to Gatsby, who has a cut on his lip, blood dripping down his chin. A bruise had started to form above his eyes. I raise my hand to gently brush away some strands of hair, not caring that Tom stood only feet away. 

“You okay?” I ask, and Gatsby shakes his head, eyes flashing as he glances over at Tom, who is putting on his own life jacket. “I’m so sorry-” I begin, and Gatsby holds up a hand, cutting me off. 

“Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault..”

“Nicky, come get a life jacket.” Daisy says. Giving Gatsby a worried look, I begrudgingly walk over Daisy, whos held out a life jacket. As I put it on I realize that the maid only brought enough for the four of them, there wasn’t any for Gatsby. Gatsby seems to notice this and he gives me a sad smile, and started for the door. 

“I’m going to go check on Cora, I’ll see you on deck.” He says. I want to say no, beg him to stick close to me, not wanting to lose him. But the look he gives me makes me keep my mouth shut.  
He casts one more angry look at Tom before opening the door and striding out. 

“Glad that fag is gone.” Tom snorts, and it takes all my willpower to not launch myself and strangle him. “Alright, let's get to the lifeboats.” He says, and with a glance at me he throws open the door, leading me, and a not too thrilled looking Daisy and Jordan. My thoughts wander back to Gatsby making his way to the lower levels of the ship. If they were sinking, then this was no drill. And he prayed to whatever was in charge that Gatsby would return safely like he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is my first attempt at a full fledged fanfiction, so constructive criticism or if you have any ideas please let me know!!! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it! 
> 
> The storyline is influenced by the movie obviously, but I added my own twists to it. Also I am currently trying to balance school and a job, so chapters will be published slowly :(


End file.
